diotoirs_wacky_rumblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Foxic
Foxic was a heavyweight robot which fought in every series of Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles so far. The real robot was created by Team Danby. The robot's name comes from another robot Craig and a friend made when they were younger, which was entered into a junior micromouse competition. The name Foxic was originally based on Sonic the Hedgehog, imagining him as a fox. Robot History Series 1 Foxic first ever battle saw it fighting Hypno-Disc, Raging Scotsman and The Saint. Foxic attempts to ram Raging Scotsman, only for Raging Scotsman to exploit the wedge of Foxic. As all four robots begin to fight one another, The Saint is hit once again by Hypno-Disc who takes off a wheel, leaving The Saint immobile. Foxic begins to attack Hypno-Disc all while being pursued by Raging Scotsman who assists while the onslaught against Hypno-Disc. Hypno-Disc gets away and presses the pit release, leaving the two rambots to fight among themselves. The three remaining robots circled one another, Foxic had gotten itself stuck on the floor flipper, causing the flipper to fire sending Foxic on top of Hypno-Disc allowing for the flywheel to tear the top armour plate off. During this, Foxic became heavily damaged by the other two opponents. Eventually all three robots found themselves around the pit area, with Foxic hardly moving and Raging Scotsman suffering damage from Hypno-Disc after it slammed against the back wheel. Raging Scotsman then turned attentions to Hypno-Disc and proceeded to pit them and Foxic soon after, with Foxic hitting the bottom of the pit before Hypno-Disc. Extreme 1 In Extreme 1 Foxic appeared with two versions of the machine. Foxic first fought in the Sumo competition. Foxic gets a side on attack but Shunt soon gets the upperhand and shoves Foxic into the arena corner, Foxic gets away but is pursued by Shunt who pushes Foxic towards the arena claw which throws Foxic off. Foxic then fought in the Tag Team with Meggamouse as its partner forming Team Animal. They first fought Team Disc-Truction, which was Last Rites and Hypno-Disc. Last Rites made the first move hitting Meggamouse with Foxic charging in and hitting Last Rites. Hypno-Disc smashes into Foxic, only for the flywheel to deflect, Last Rites is then ganged up upon by Foxic and Meggamouse who flip them by the flame pit. Hypno-Disc smashes into Team Animal but is flipped as a result while Last Rite's bar causes the robot bounce and spin wildly. After regaining stability, Last Rites attacks Meggamouse with two powerful swipes but became unstable again, a third hit caused Last Rites to spin spastically and throw itself out of the arena. Hypno-Disc had struggled with Foxic who kept deflecting its attacks and rammed it about. Meggamouse came in from the side and chucked Hypno-Disc over, Team Animal proceeded to shunt Hypno-Disc towards the back of the arena, Meggamouse flipped both Foxic and Hypno-Disc, accidently immobilizing Foxic but managing to flip Hypno-Disc out. In the next battle they fought Team Rambot (Storm 2 and Tornado). Storm 2 rams into Meggamouse only for Meggamouse to flip, missing Storm 2 and throwing itself back. Tornado, meanwhile, fought Foxic but is pushed around. Both Foxic and Tornado are eventually flipped by the floor flipper. Storm 2 attempts to attack Meggamouse again but misses it opportunity and slams into the arena wall where Meggamouse flips Storm 2 out. Foxic shunts Tornado around before its partner Meggamouse flips Tornado around the arena before getting rid of Tornado once and for all with an out of the arena. In the final Tag team battle they fought Team Champ (Eruption and Megabyte). Eruption quickly flipped Foxic over but is charged at and flipped by Meggamouse as a respone as Meggabyte came forth and attacked Team Animal. Upon self righting Eruption took revenge on Meggamouse flipping it about and almost flipping Meggamouse out of the arena. Foxic is bashed away and sent towards Eruption who flips Foxic as a response. Erupion gets underneath and flips Fioxic some more before charging towards the side wall and flipping Foxic out. Meggamouse was pinned and battered by the deadly spinner of Megabyte. Meggamouse is eventually flipped onto the side wall where it was balanced and was slowly tipped over and out. Foxic later appeared in an improved fashion in the Challenge Belt against Tornado. The two rambots charged at one another, but upon impact Foxic flips over. Tornado rams Foxic who self rights using the lifter. Foxic gets a side on attack and pushes Tornado before they turn allowing Tornado to push back. Foxic escapes but is quickly followed by Tornado who rams and pushes Foxic around the arena. Foxic manages to get some sort of revenge by attacking the side Tornado and battering it with each ram. Tornado attempts to fight back but Foxic is the quicker machine and slams Tornado about. Foxic crosses the arena and presses the pit release while Tornado followed only to be attacked by Foxic quickly afterwards. Foxic slams Tornado about and almost topples it a few times through the aggression. Foxic attempts to pit Tornado but almost drives in itself which allowed Tornado to pin Foxic against the arena wall. Foxic escape and manages to use its lifter to pin Tornado in its grip pushing it about. The two rambots push against eachother until time ran out. Foxic won on all accounts on a judges decision. In the second challenge Foxic fought Cerberus. The initial charge by Foxic towards Cerberus almost toppled the two machines. Cerberus is rammed front on by Foxic who proceeds to slam Cerberus towards the side wall flipping it on top on Foxic briefly. Foxic presses the pit release but this gave Cerberus an advantage as the claw was used to get underneath and puncture the bottom of Foxic's wedge. Foxic gets away and lures Cerberus near towards the pit, ramming it constantly. Cerberus gets behind Foxic and is soon pushed into the pit via Foxic reversing. Foxic only needed one more win to get the Challenge Belt but it had to fight Last Rites. Foxic charges towards the deadly spinner of Last Rites but upon impact sent Foxic spinning away and a second smack from the spinning bar slammed Foxic into the arena wall. Foxic is slashed by Last Rites again sending it to topple over, Last Rites itself spun wildly but managed to steady itself while Foxic self righted. Foxic becomes insistent in its ramming attacks, preventing Last Rites from attacking back instead causing Last Rites to spin wildly. Last Rites returns to form and batters Foxic as it tries to attack. Last Rites and Foxic end up driving on top of the floor flipper and as a result are flipped over, Last Rites spins wildly while Foxic was toppled over and unable to self right. A vulnerable Foxic is then attacked by the deadly Last Rites who continuously damages it with the spinning bar, eventually one major slam causes Foxic to lose a wheel and Last Rites span away. After another attack Last Rites incidentally helped Foxic self right, but Foxic's movement was hindered allowing Last Rites to continue its assault. Everytime Foxic attempted to ram Last Rites it was knocked away as does Last Rites. As the battle was slowly drawing to an end resulted in Foxic suffering more damage, its wheel guards was torn away before the match ending with Foxic losing its scoop. Series 2 Foxic returned fighting Thor, Stinger and Electric Boogaloo. Foxic charges and bashes into Thor as Electric Boogaloo smacks into the side of Foxic, damaging it slightly. Foxic gets away and attacks Stinger who thwacks it with the mace as Thor is attacked by Electric Boogaloo. Thor his Electric Boogaloo with its hammer, but is thrusted upwards by the powerful spinning bar, and ripping away the axe. Stinger batters Foxic before turning its attentions away only for Foxic to bash it out of the way and target Electric Boogaloo who in turn had thrown Thor upward again. Foxic attempts to lift Electric Boogaloo but it fails and so goes after Stinger while Thor is battered once again onto its back. Stinger charges and gets it mace wedge between Foxic and Electric Boogaloo. Foxic topples Electric Boogaloo with its lifter and manages to break the spinning bar while Stinger smacked down on Foxic with the mace. As Thor is counted out, Electric Boogaloo is helped back up by Foxic and Stinger, who continued to fight one another. Things looked grim for Electric Boogaloo who was almost thrown out of the arena by Foxic, who had pressed the pit release in the mean time, but Stinger span and damaged Foxic in aggressive attacks. The three remaining robot danced around the lip of the pit, before Foxic rammed Electric Boogaloo into the CPZ. Foxic attempts to pit Electric Boogaloo multiple times but fails while Stinger skids around the pit, almost falling in itself. Desperate to pit Electric Boogaloo, Foxic charges and reverses only to throw itself into the pit by accident. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 4 Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with Scoops Category:Robots from Bristol Category:Invertible Robots Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots to have debuted in Series 1 Category:Series 1 competitors Category:Extreme Series 1 Competitors Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Sumo Competitors Category:Robots from North Carolina Category:Challenge Belt Competitors Category:Tag Team competitors Category:Robots thrown out of the arena Category:Robots with Equal amounts of wins and losses Category:Robots from Staffordshire Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots to have driven into the Pit